babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
EAS Hyperion
|registry =IAK 21494 |hullmark =21 |status =Active |statusdate =2258 }} The EAS ''Hyperion'' was an Earthforce vessel, prototype for the , that was constructed and launched in the 2240s. The Hyperion is notable for being part of the task force that made the disastrous first contact with the Minbari in the year 2245. Hyperion is also notable for being present at the Battle of the Line, and ultimately being among the few Earthforce warships to survive the Earth-Minbari War. In the years following the war, the Hyperion took part in the Battle for Epsilon III and by 2261, had joined the Earth Alliance Resistance. History Earth-Minbari war The Hyperion was one of the ships that formed the convoy with the mission of exploring the Minbari frontier to gather information. Other ships included the , the , and some other ships. The convoy encountered a Minbari convoy, and the captain of the Earth fleet panicked and ordered all ships to fire. When the Minbari ships returned fire the Hyperion was hit hard, and its observation bridge and upper plasma turret were damaged. It nevertheless managed to escape to hyperspace along with the rest of the fleet.AtonementIn the Beginning The Hyperion fled with the fleet to the Vega space outpost for repairs. It is not clear whether the Hyperion was only slightly damaged or was put into drydock on Earth for the repairs, but it was not at the Vega outpost when the Minbari fleet destroyed the outpost in retaliation. There is no information of the Hyperion's performance during the war apart from the fact that it survived and was present at the Battle of the Line surviving it too. The Great Machine In 2258, Babylon 5 crew discovered the Great Machine underneath the surface of Epsilon III, the planet the station was in orbit of. Varn, who served as the CPU for the machine was dying. Commanders Sinclair and Susan Ivanova rescued him. As Jeffrey Sinclair, Susan Ivanova, and Varn were returning, the Hyperion came through the jumpgate. The Hyperion was en route to the outpost on Vega, when a set of new orders were issued to go to Babylon 5. Captain Ellis Pierce was determined to secure the planet and its technology for the Alliance. Pierce attempted to assert his authority over Babylon 5's sector of space, despite the fact that Sinclair had final authority over the region. Due to riots on Mars, Sinclair was unable to contact President Luis Santiago to confirm his authority. Captain Pierce sent a team of Starfuries in an attempt to go down to the surface of the planet, but was stopped by planetary defenses. At least four Starfuries were disabled. The crew on Babylon 5 learned that if the correct safeguards were not used the planet would automatically self-destruct, which would also destroy the station. They also learned that Varn would soon die, and that the planet would explode following his death. Shortly afterwards, Commander Sinclair found that Pierce was going to send an expedition down to the planet. Pierce was unwilling to believe that the planet would self-destruct. To keep the Hyperion from sending anyone down, Sinclair had the defense grid activated and aimed it at the Hyperion. Realizing that Sinclair was fully willing to destroy his ship, Pierce stood down. After these tense moments, an alien vessel jumped into Babylon 5 space. The ship was crewed by people from Varn's race who were criminals and had been banished years ago. The alien ship downloaded the language banks so they could communicate with Babylon 5. They ordered the station and the Hyperion to leave within 10 hours. Afterward, Pierce came on and told the aliens they had nine hours to leave. The aliens then began to attack Babylon 5 and the Hyperion. Meanwhile, the Minbari Draal and Ambassadors Delenn and Londo Mollari took Varn back to the machine. Michael Garibaldi joined them on the surface. Draal then proceeded to bond with the machine as Varn's replacement. In the space above the planet, the alien ship had split into three component pieces, and had outflanked the Earth Alliance forces. Draal then appeared to Commander Sinclair, Captain Pierce, and the alien commander. Draal announced that the Great Machine was off limits, and that any who approached would be destroyed. The aliens ignored the warning, and Draal easily eliminated them. President Santiago confirmed that Sinclair had final authority over Babylon 5 and the surrounding area of space. This fact was made clear to Captain Pierce, and Pierce and the Hyperion departed from the area. thumb|right|275px|The Hyperion in 2261 The Hyperion left through the Jumpgate to go to Earthport for repairs, which was a nine day transit.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II Earth Alliance Civil War In 2261, the Hyperion was a part of John Sheridan's forces during the Earth Alliance Civil War.The Exercise of Vital Powers Notes * Matthew Gideon, who would become captain of the Excalibur, served on the Hyperion after his former ship, the was destroyed. * The small registry number visible on the side of the ship "IAK 21494" is in fact the initials and date of birth of animator Mark Kochinski's eldest son.B5Scrolls Apocrypha The non-canon portion of the novel mentions that in 2256, the Hyperion engaged in war games against the and won. References Hyperion Hyperion Hyperion, EAS